Dying Flowers
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: When Yuiko trys to help Ritsuka with his problems, she lets something important slip out. Who will be hurt because of it?


A/N: I got an idea in my head and started to write this story. Do you know it's bad to write stories on an impulse, because now I realize that while this story is fairly good, it's also kind of confusing. Oh well it was just written for fun anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Let me know what you think in a review and I'll try to figure out how I can improve this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ritsuuuuka!!! Riiiiitsuuuuukaaaaa!!!!!"

"What the heck do you want?"

"Nothing…hehe."

"Geeze…what are you playing at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just felt like calling you, that's all."

"Mou…don't screw around with me today. I'm not in a good mood."

"Oh…is that so? What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you, so just leave it alone."

"….C-come on…you can tell me what's bothering you. After all, we are friends, aren't we? And friends tell friends their problems, right?"

"Gah! Just forget about it, like I said."

"Ritsuka! Don't hold things in, don't you know that's bad for you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just say what's on your mind."

"How bothersome…fine then, I will."

"Well? Let's hear it then."

"Don't rush me, okay? Mou…anyway…I guess what's been bugging me all day is…well…it's just that…:

"Just…what?"

"Everything is…so confusing. The shards of my life are scattered everywhere, like broken pieces of a puzzle, and I can't begin to put them back together. I feel so stressed out and I can never get any peace. The whole world seems to be caving in on me, and I can't do anything about it."

"I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ritsuka, I didn't know…I never imagined that you were dealing with that kind of pain. I feel so sad for you."

"Sad huh? Well don't be. Somehow I'll figure everything out. Even if it takes forever to do so. I'm not giving up on myself, or the people that I love. I'll never give up. Never."

"R-ritsuka-kun…"

"Arigato, Yuiko."

"Nani? For what?"

"For listening to me complain about my petty difficulties. I know I sounded a bit whiny…but I can't help it. I feel as if my entire life is a mystery. And I hate mysteries. They are so hard to figure out."

"Ah…your life is so complicated…isn't it?"

"I guess…"

"I wish I could find a way to lift your burden, even if only for a little while. I hate that there's nothing I can do, but…maybe…there's something, anything…that-eh?!"

Ritsuka suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He embraced her tightly, and she stood stiffly in his arms, completely dumbstruck.

"Thank you…for caring so much about me. Both you and Soubi are so kind. You guys are always concerned about me, always looking out for my best interests. Honestly, I wish I could do something for the two of you instead. Helping at least one person would make me feel accomplished. Like I've done something to be proud of. I hate feeling so hopeless. From now on, I will try harder to be strong, for myself and for all of you as well. That's a promise."

*Yuiko finally snaps out of her shocked state and feels her heart clench in sympathy for him.*

'Ritsuka…he does so much, and he asks for very little in return. I really want to help him…I do. But, what can I do? I'm so completely useless…I hate this. I can't stand watching my friend suffer like this, it's not fair. It is so very cold and brutal. What can I do? What…can…I…do…?'

"Yuiko!"

"H-hai!"

"Promise me something. Please."

"Of course, anything."

"Promise me, if I'm ever in any fatal danger, run to safety and don't try to rescue me. Please promise me that."

"W-what are you talking about? There's no way I could-"

"Listen. I couldn't handle it if someone precious to me got hurt or killed because of me. Even if indirectly. That's why I need you to promise me this one thing. It's really not much to ask."

'How…could I possibly promise him that? …Oh…that's right. Because I love him. But…if I love him, shouldn't I be protesting against this?! Ah…I'm so confused! This is too much to take in.'

"A-alright. I'll promise that. But only because I love you. Ritsuka…I love you so much…you can't even begin to imagine how big my love for you is."

'And because you're so oblivious to my feelings, you'll never know anyway…'

"I know…I know that you love me. I have for a long time. But I've always made it difficult for you, haven't I? If that's so, I am sorry, but there is already someone I love. I bet you know who it is too, don't you?"

'Of course I know baka! …I just didn't want to believe it. I never did. Even as obvious as it was. I still tried to play ignorant. To protect my heart. How foolish I am…'

Aloud she uttered words completely opposite of her thoughts.

"Really? Well that's good. I mean…it's great that you found someone that you really love. I'm just sorry it couldn't have been me."

As she expected, he didn't reply, instead he released her, and took a step back, refusing to look at her.

'Ah…he's hurt now. I shouldn't have added that last part. But it's true. I am sorry. Very sorry. And I'll never stop loving him. Never.'

Knowing that he planned to retreat to give his swirling head a chance to calm down, she said her final words.

"Well…you should go now. I know you think better when you're alone. And there's plenty for you to think about. Ja-ne."

"Yeah…bye."

And as he walked away, she prayed with all her might that she wouldn't lose him. She needed him, and she knew he needed her, even if she wasn't all that useful.

But, no…maybe she was. Just maybe, she could be useful to him, somehow. Maybe…


End file.
